Electrical connectors are used in many electronic systems. It is generally easier and more cost effective to manufacture a system on several printed circuit boards (“PCBs”) which are then connected to one another by electrical connectors. A traditional arrangement for connecting several PCBs is to have one PCB serve as a backplane. Other PCBs, which are called daughter boards or daughter cards, are then connected through the backplane by electrical connectors.
Electrical connectors can be designed for single-ended signals, as well as for differential signals. A single-ended signal is carried on a single signal conducting path, with the voltage relative to a common ground reference set of conductors being the signal. For this reason, single-ended signal paths are very sensitive to noise present on the common reference conductors. It has thus been recognized that this presents a significant limitation on single-ended signal use for systems with growing numbers of higher frequency signal paths.
Differential signals are signals represented by a pair of conducting paths, called a “differential pair.” The voltage difference between the conductive paths represents the signal. In general, the two conducing paths of a differential pair are arranged to run near each other. If any other source of electrical noise is electromagnetically coupled to the differential pair, the effect on each conducting path of the pair should be similar. Because the signal on the differential pair is treated as the difference between the voltages on the two conducting paths, a common noise voltage that is coupled to both conducting paths in the differential pair does not affect the signal. This renders a differential pair less sensitive to cross-talk noise, as compared with a single-ended signal path. One example of a differential pair electrical connector is the GBX™ connector manufactured and sold by the assignee of the present application.
While presently available differential pair electrical connector designs provide generally satisfactory performance, the inventors of the present invention have noted that current high density connectors contain very small pins that are weak and sometime break when inserted into vias on the circuit board. This problem is especially apparent on the pins, particularly the press-fit tails, on the shield plate.
Therefore, there remains a need for a high speed, high density electrical connector and connector assembly design that provides stronger pins on the shield plate of the connector.